Gilgamesh: Fake Gold
by Asura435
Summary: When you become the hero of your dreams and face his problems. Can you take it back? Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Plus Hero Academia
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya was a normal human that always dreamed of becoming a hero. There was once a time that he hoped to be born with powers as it was not rare to have the super genes but it was not fated to be and he was pronounced normal.

He had lost hope on that day but his parents didn't give up on him and gave him hope by showing him Batman.

Batman was a man without powers that fought against villains with pure skill, intelligence and gadgets. Izuku was brought out of his depression and started on a new path, to be strong and intelligent to one day fight like Batman.

He joined Judo and started training religiously while keeping with his studies, researching into any different things.

As he grew up, Izuku did find his desire for heroism challenged but on day he had almost gotten killed in an accident and he was saved by his favorite hero, Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh was a hero encased in golden armor with a red cape; he was like knight from old ages with his mannerisms and style. He was strong and loved by everyone as he had very positive personality.

Unlike many other heroes, Gilgamesh was very social most of the time.

He was not just a hero but a warrior and from each fight people could see that he enjoyed it and loved the fight. All fights that were under his control were worth watching as he made them into a show.

Izuku had followed him from that day and even watched a live battle against Livewire.

* * *

Today was once again a normal day and Izuku was walking to his university in Gotham while having his eyes out for anything as this city was not normal. His family had moved to Gotham five years ago and it was not the best for anyone but his father had gotten stuck in the job since it was a very good company and the university here was one of the best.

As he was walking, Izuku drank his coffee on the way and stopped as something crashed into the ground. Izuku jumped back and looked at the site of the crash, and found his hero.

'What happened?' Izuku wondered as Gilgamesh got up wobbled, there was something wrong with him and he flew away slowly

Izuku decided to follow him and ran towards the location where Gilgamesh flew. He quickly passed through many turns as he predicted the direction and found something crashed into one of the alleyways.

Izuku ran towards it and saw Gilgamesh stand up again, he started taking of the armor. It peeled of him like liquid and Izuku could see that it was a man with blonde hair with a muscular body from the back.

Gilgamesh didn't wait and started walking.

"Wait!" Izuku screamed as he knew something was not right with this situation and Gilgamesh disappeared into a portal

Izuku was shocked at what he had just witnessed, his favorite hero had been abducted or he decided to throw away the armor.

He wasn't sure since Gilgamesh did have an ability to open portals.

'Did he throw the armor away or someone took him away?' Izuku mused as he walked closer to the golden armor; it was as beautiful as he had dreamed

"So awesome, I am touching it." Izuku was fangasming as he touched the metal armor

'What should I do with this?' Izuku was worried that Gilgamesh might need it and this was not a safe place to leave things lying around

'Should I take it to the Justice League? No, they don't get along.' Izuku thought as he held the armor and heard gun shots coming from somewhere close

Izuku looked at the armor and decided to wear it; he needed to at least get enough time for a hero to arrive.

"Sorry Gilgamesh" Izuku muttered as he started wearing the armor quickly but he didn't' how to do it right. He was worried about this but it fixed itself and Izuku worse the helmet to complete the set

It was heavy but Izuku had trained enough to wear this without a problem, the armor was made from metal with low weight but durable.

Izuku could see that this armor had electronic support as virtual options appeared near his eyes and he could find the threats nearby.

'So this is how he always knows where the enemies are? How does this work?' Izuku thought as he started running, his steps heavy and noisy as he dashed into the scene of a super villain messing up things

It was Killer Croc and he seemed to have evolved further as a long tail had appeared behind him while his body had become bigger.

'Okay, how do I do this? I will get killed if I go out there.' Izuku thought as had stopped at the last moment to observe the situation and found police trying to shoot him but it did nothing

"Batman, come out!"

Izuku watched the mess and as Croc was tossing cars, he noticed that one of them still had passengers stuck inside. There were two little kids inside one of the cars in Croc's way.

Izuku was put in a dilemma but he had no choice, he had chosen to wear the gold and with it he had accepted that responsibility.

* * *

"Gilgamesh!" The people cheered as Izuku stepped out into the street and Croc looked at him with fear, he did not want to meet the golden bastard that didn't what mercy meant

"Hey, I just want to meet with Batman. Nothing personal" Killer Croc said as he walked closer and his tail flashed forward

Izuku didn't trust him from the start and caught the tail, 'Electrocute'.

Izuku chose the option and Croc was electrocuted but managed to kick him.

Izuku found himself crashing into a car and felt his body cry out in pain but he was in the zone at the moment and all pain was lessened.

Izuku stood up and dodged the hammer attack, and kicked Croc in the sides with spiky end of his boots that he had chosen.

This armor had many gadgets attached to it, to make fights interesting and everyone that watched the fights had known about them.

Croc roared at the damage and found himself bound by chains as two daggers were pointed at his neck and face.

'Finally, I found the option for the Enkidu.'

The Chains tightened and Croc's bones were fractured, Izuku deactivated them before it became worse and walked away to the cheers of the crowd.

Once he was out of sight, Izuku ran deeper into the alley way to hide from anyone watching.

"Master, what are you doing here?"

Izuku stopped as he looked to see someone standing behind him, it was a beautiful woman with a dangerous aura but at the moment she looked very lovely as she looked at him with adoration.

'Poison Ivy? Who knew she served Gilgamesh. I don't have time to think about that, what do I do?'

* * *

While in the Titan Tower, one girl in black was worried.

"Star Fire, have you seen Naruto?" Raven asked as she floated above the pool

"No, I thought he was with you today." Star replied as she was sun bathing at the top

"He was with me at the start but then disappeared midway. I think there was some emergency but he would have contacted me within half an hour but it's been 3 hours." Raven said in worried tone as he powers were starting to fluctuate from the pressure

"Chill, girl. You don't want to kill us all, do you? He will be fine as the Uzumaki never dies..."

"He rises like the phoenix" Raven completed the sentence

"See nothing to worry about, you gotten too used to his presence since last month so that might be it. But if you are still worried then check the news and see where he fought last." Star advised as she held her hand and walked with her to the TV room

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Izuku from Hero academia


	2. Chapter 2

Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, was the name Naruto chose when he first read the Epic of Gilgamesh and furthermore saw the Fate anime.

He was powerful and he did everything that he believed in, never controlled by others.

The Title of King of Heroes was what he needed in this world as it suited him; he wanted to lead them to a new path where this world will be at peace just like his own world.

He had lived in his original world for more than two decades and brought it to peace and understanding with his power but this world had so many people stronger than him but they refused to use that power and show the humans the error of their ways.

Humans were filled with greed and an empath like Naruto could read them like open books so it drove him mad that he couldn't just solve this problem easily with his power unless he wanted to fight the League of heroes.

He wouldn't have cared too much and returned back home but this world was his new world.

He had died and been reborn in this world so he decided to move on and accept his new life but power never left him.

In a young age, Naruto received back all his power and grew from that point to a level that made his old self look like a child.

He chose to fight using armor since he wouldn't have died last time if he had one and became the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.

Naruto was still kind and outgoing, he played with the children and the people even when fighting against villains as it got him in the mood.

He attracted heroes towards him and they submitted to his rule but majority despised him and barely consented to his presence as he was cruel in his ways and too dangerous to live so freely.

Naruto didn't care and went on with his way, and slowly took control of everything. His power was spreading through the planet, political to business.

He put his hand into all the jars as he was just as greedy and wanted it all like Gilgamesh.

It was apparent even in his love life, which was a drama in itself as he had to be careful one of them didn't kill the other or killed him.

But Naruto loved it all and found joy in his new life but things started to go sideways just like always.

* * *

"Sorry, I need to go." Naruto said as he kissed Raven on the cheek and vanished, leaving her in the park where they walking on their date

It hadn't even been two hours and he just left her for some work.

Raven sighed as she knew Naruto was too kind for his own good and just enjoyed helping others, it was his drug.

'I hope he gets back in 10 minutes.' Raven thought as she decided to wait for him and sat down on a bench while thinking of how to punish him

* * *

Naruto appeared above Gotham and looked towards the enemy, it was a woman with golden hair and from her energy signature it could be told that she was an Amazon.

"Star Sapphire, I hope you would leave or else this time I will have to break that pretty face." Naruto muttered as he saw a woman with black hair in a body suit of black and pink wielding pink energy

"Aw, how sweet but you know money talks. You could donate some gold and I will walk away plus some kisses." Star Sapphire replied as she floated nearby

"If it was that easy, I wouldn't be talking to you. What do you want?"

"YOU"

Naruto was not distracted by Star as he split and let his clone handle her as Superman would be on his way.

'Large Rasengan bomb' Naruto shot a golden Rasengan into the sky and it exploded high up in the atmosphere that snowed chakra particles onto the city

"I got to try the new enemy Star so no mercy for you. I don't like naughty girls that deny my words, you should have listened." Naruto said in a serious tone as his eyes glowed golden and he crashed into the blonde woman

"Come on, I am serious. Just become mine and I will stop." Star whined as she attacked him with pink bolts of energy but she was stopped by golden chains covering all directions

'Curses, not the chains.' Star thought as she attacked them while flying in the sky and keeping her distance as the chains were too damn durable while having the ability to cut down most people and restricting their powers

"I don't like being threatened into a relation. Surrender I might consider giving you a kiss."

"Like I believe that"

"Your loss"

* * *

"I believe you were busy with something personal." The blonde said as she pushed him away and tried to follow it up with a kick but Naruto dodged easily

"I always make time for the people and all the naughty children out there." Naruto replied with a smile as he caught her leg and smashed her into the ground after reinforcing it so it would affect someone with super strength or else it would just be collateral damage

"You should have kept your nose out of this."

"Come on Aresia, you should already know the result. This isn't a fight but a show for the people. I am playing with you." Naruto said with a chuckle as he punched her in the abdomen and in the face then dragged her by the hair into the air

"AHHH" Aresia screamed in pain as he felt her hair almost come off from her scalp

'What a monster?'

"I thought you had more than this, what a disappointment." Naruto muttered as he got ready to end it

"Your fights are disgusting to watch as always."

"Come on that's you guys only, people pay to watch me fight and even then my fights have low collateral damage unlike some people here." Naruto said as he laughed at his frenemy and found his cape caught by Aresia

"I advise you to let go. I love this outfit so it's made to kill and that cape is not an exception."

"Ah, but it's time for you to go. Your lover is calling!" Aresia said as something spread from her hand to Naruto's body, it easily bypassed the barriers on the armor and his body to enter him

"What have you done?" Naruto demanded as his chakra system was going haywire and he was losing control of his body

"Nothing much, I just made you a sacrifice to my Queen." Aresia replied as she kicked him with full power, sending him hurling down across the city

Superman was cautious and attacked Aresia but was ganged up by Star Sapphire and other villains. They fought for some time but escaped him as he was distracted by some falling buildings.

'What happened to Gilgamesh? That asshole better not have run off for something stupid.' Clark thought as he remembered his friend playing around when he didn't think the enemy would do something drastic

He complained but still worried for his friend as Naruto disappeared and no one knew where he went. The only clue was that it was most likely a woman and Aresia knew about it so they had more reasons to catch this rogue Amazon.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	3. Chapter 3

With Poison Ivy behind him, Izuku's mind on overdrive trying to come up with an excuse and blurted out whatever came first as she moved closer.

"Uhm, I was just not feeling well today and my chakra is acting up." Izuku coughed and spoke in a manlier voice as he tried to copy Naruto's tone

"Oh, even you can get sick. I learned something new about master before anyone else." Pamela said with a smile as she hugged him

Izuku was not in a good position to even enjoy this contact with such a beautiful woman, such damned luck.

"Ah yeah, let's get home for now." Izuku said

"Master, I am waiting." Poison Ivy said as she looked up at him, his helmet covered his face so no one could even see his eyes

Izuku was sweating so much at this time, if he couldn't take her then it would expose him and even if he went to the hideout it would expose him.

'Maybe she will return to evil if she realizes that Gilgamesh is gone.' Izuku was about to speak up and that thought stopped his mouth

He did the next best thing and looked at the options, 'Take me to the hideout.'

With his thought, Izuku found the world change as he was looking at a mansion in front of him and a blue sky above him.

"Master, your chakra must be really not working well if you are going to be so slow." Poison Ivy said as she walked ahead and looked back at him

"Hello, master?" Poison Ivy moved her hand in front of his face as Izuku was frozen in place as he watched the place that was home to his hero

It was a marvelous mansion with such a grand garden and from how open Poison Ivy was being, Izuku concluded that it might be a private island.

"Ah, yes. Let's go inside." Izuku said as he had to struggle with his fear and excitement

"Master, why don't you take of your armor now? Aren't you feeling unwell, let me make you feel better." Pamela said in a sexy tone as she walked to him such a hit manner that Izuku had hard time not staring

Izuku was in a dilemma, now he had to make choice and if he chose wrong then shit might get real.

"You should stop trying such childish acts on me. You are still in the phase and I don't wish for you to know my identity." Izuku muttered while trying to stop his teeth from shaking in fear and nervousness

His eyes were spinning around and his breathing was getting unnatural but his patience paid off.

"Ah, Master. Why won't you let me become yours? Haven't I been a good girl?" Pamela asked as she held his arm

Izuku started feeling the pain from his battle, his ribs and his arm was aching from the damage plus Pamela wasn't soft with him as she believed it was Naruto.

"Not yet and act with patience, I don't like people that are too hasty." Izuku said with relief as he remembered words that Naruto had said

"Okay fine but you are missing out on a lot." Pamela said as she walked ahead while moving her form in such a way that he couldn't help but get excited

'I have new level of respect for my man. How he ignored such a woman is a miracle in itself.' Izuku smiled as he moved towards the mansion

Once Inside Pamela left to her daily tasks and told him that she will be waiting in her room of he wants some.

It was a delectable option, unfortunately he was not the person she wanted so Izuku ignored her words and explored the luxurious mansion.

Izuku looked around the place for an hour and then ended up in Naruto's room, which was just an office and small room beside it had a bed.

'He doesn't live his normal life here. I didn't find any clue of his real identity but from what I gathered, many villains and heroes seem to serve him.

This place is one of their bases.' Izuku thought as he looked at the chair where his hero must have sat on like a boss

Izuku looked at it for some time before he carefully sat on it, 'This is the scenery he watches and much more.'

'Damn, I forgot the real goal because of this stuff.' Izuku hit his head as he remembered about the real goal

'How do I find the real Gilgamesh? Do I continue acting like him? Who is the person that he trusts enough that I should go to them?' Izuku questioned but he couldn't answer any of them

Gilgamesh was open to everyone but never showed any special preferences, making this such a hassle.

'I will have to look for clues and live this life until I am sure of someone.' Izuku thought as the only person that came to mind was Superman but that man might share it with Batman and he might be forced to share all this information

Izuku couldn't betray his hero and show them these secrets, 'Life really is troublesome when you are a hero.'

'Take me back to the street' Izuku thought and vanished, he was lucky that the armor operated on nature energy that it kept on absorbing from everywhere

* * *

In the Titan Tower, the atmosphere was gloomy.

"What happened? Did someone...mphh" Beast Boy entered the living room to get his game when he felt the chilly air

Cyborg closed his mouth before he made a stupid remark, "Shh, Gilgamesh just disappeared during battle."

"Oh!" Green beast realized the situation was really bad as he looked towards Raven as the dark energy pulsated

Star Fire sat beside Raven and held her hand, "Relax, nothing can happen to him. We will find him that woman should know where he went."

Raven nodded as she stared at the TV like a broken gaze, she had never felt so weak before. Naruto had told her that when one learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred and weakness.

Raven had not understood those words but now she felt so weak and fragile at the idea of Naruto dying, it made her feel like her heart would give out and her breath would stop.

"IT'S GILGAMESH, THE KING OF HEROES." The announcer screamed in excitement and joy snapping everyone's attention

"What?" Star fire muttered as she looked at the scene

"It's not him, someone took his armor." Raven felt anger rise in her body as she saw someone use her beloved's armor

"Calm down, maybe it's the last person that saw him and decided to use it to help the people because he is gone out of range." Starfire held her shoulder to stop Raven from acting out in her unstable mindset

"I will inform the league and ask for their help." Robin muttered as he had been thinking about this problem for some time and it was out of their league

"Wait, we can handle it alone." Raven said as she stood up and decided to look for the faker

Naruto's armor had a connection that she could utilize to find his location so she just had to fly around the area to Gotham to find him.

Robin sighed and nodded, his connection with the league had lessened once he chose Gilgamesh and his path.

It was vastly affective and he could see the result, just because they were cruel and might end up damaging their psyche didn't mean anything when they succeeded without killing them

The league and the other heroes were just being too stubborn for their own good and making a divide between everyone.

'Well it's most likely because he got some villains the death sentences live to the nation.' Robin thought as he remembered Joker getting killed live on TV by a firing squad

* * *

"We have an emergency on our hand." Batman said as he had gathered the members for a meeting

"What happened?" Flash asked as he ate snicker bar

"Gilgamesh got captured" Superman replied

"Who?" Diana asked as Gilgamesh was a good friend and she didn't mind his ways

"It must be a woman." Flash chuckled as he said it but stopped once he saw their expression

"Serious, lmao. He finally got in trouble because of his ways." Flash couldn't stop laughing at this as he slammed his fist on the table

"Enough!" Batman slammed the table to get his attention and brought order to the room

"We wouldn't have to care if it was just a small case but Gilgamesh has been abducted by someone very strong and this person can use him for wrong reasons." Batman explained

"And because he is not a bad person so we need save him." Superman added and Batman nodded

"Any clues?" GL asked

"It is this woman who caused some problem to his body." Batman said as he showed them a picture of Aresia

Diana was shocked at the culprit of the incident as it was an Amazon.

* * *

Izuku arrived in the same alleyway and found it clear, which gave him relief as he looked both ways then looked at the armor.

"Can you become portable or something?" Izuku asked as he remembered that it became liquid for Naruto to remove it

With his words, the armor moved like a liquid and shrunk into the shape of watch in his wrist with black and gold color as gold would attract the wrong attention.

'Thank God for this miracle.' Izuku looked up at the sky in gratitude and remembered his situation so ran for the university

* * *

"Izuku, did you keep on making notes on heroes through the night or what?" Barbara asked as Izuku sat down beside her after entering the class

"Yeah" Izuku would have tried denying but this time that was better than what actually happened

"Must have been a very deep study to keep our local hero network this late." Barbara said in a teasing manner as she looked at the teacher

"Yeah, I am trying to see who is the closest to Gilgamesh."

"Isn't he close to everyone?"

"That means, it is hard to tell whom he really he trusts."

"Mr. Midoriya, do you have anything to share with the class?" The class became silent as he was in the spotlight and just shook his head, he didn't have the balls to speak up

* * *

After class Izuku was relaxing with a sandwich and a coffee, sitting with Barbara outside the department building as they were talking about things he missed.

He was feeling satisfaction when everything went to shit as the world went dark, 'What happened?'

Izuku looked above and saw Raven floating in the skies as she slowly descended like the queen of darkness.

"Thief, where is he?"

'She knows! How?'

"Tell me!" Raven demanded as her hand glowed with dark energy

Izuku felt fear creep into his mind and looked at Barbara who feeling scared beside him, 'I can't allow my friend to get hurt.'

"I will talk just let my friend out." Izuku said as he stood in front of Barbara, surprising the heroine and she smiled

Raven looked at Barbara and knew it was Batgirl, "I won't harm you so just speak where you found it."

"Izuku don't worry just talk."

Izuku was surprised as he jumped away from Barbara, "Why should I talk? Who are you to Gilgamesh?"

"I am his girlfriend! Now speak before I lose my temper." Raven said as the dark world pulsated with her glowing eyes

"Izuku don't make her angry, this is urgent. She is Gilgamesh's lover and knows him personally."

Izuku looked from Raven to Barbara as he felt the atmosphere turn for the worse, "I found it an alley way. Gilgamesh took it off and walked into a portal."

Izuku collapsed to the floor as he confessed and didn't know what he had done, it was something above his pay grade and he didn't have the strength to handle such interrogation

Raven closed her eyes as she heard those words and knew that it was the truth, 'Who took him? Think, did he mention any woman that was strong enough to affect him.'

Raven extended her hand and the armor came out to her will as it floated in front of her, she hugged it and tried to remember anything.

Barbara placed a hand on his back, "It's all right. You did well."

Izuku shook his head and punched the ground as he felt that he had failed his own principles because of fear.

Barbara sighed and just looked at Raven to see if she was through or not.

"You can keep on using it. It was your luck and I will let you continue but know that danger will come with it. Death and life is only separated by inches in this game." Raven said as she looked at Izuku

The boy was surprised as he thought it was all over, "You are going to use me as bait."

Raven smiled and Izuku chuckled, "I will do it. He is my hero and I will do anything to save him, this life was saved by him."

"I will protect you and try your best to find any clues from your side." Raven said as the armor returned back to Izuku and she vanished with the dark world

"Let's keep it a secret that I am with the heroes. Okay." Barb patted his shoulder and whispered to him

Izuku nodded and he understood why she would hide her identity from him. It made him want to work harder on this relation to achieve a level where she would share everything with him.

'I really love this red head fox.'

"Thanks, dinners on me." Barb smiled as she walked away while Izuku was lost in thought

"Don't regret that" Izuku replied and Barb actually looked back with a shake of head at his words, he had actually spoken up

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku returned home and stopped acting as his body was hurting really badly, his bones felt like they had been fractured and the bruises were aching.

'Damn, I never thought it could so bad.' Izuku grit his teeth and bit his lips too hard, drawing blood as he looked in the kitchen for any painkillers

If he didn't take one then today would have to be the first time, he would have stayed awake. He needed rest to heal from the injuries even though the suit was helping him slightly.

"Izuku, what happened? You look terrible." Inko Midoriya said as she came to see after hearing the noise

"Nothing, I just went extra hard with my training." Izuku replied, he had been training since the day he realized that there were more ways to be a hero than having powers so he had been taking mixed martial art training and also did training at the pole stick fighting dojo

Inko stared at him for a moment as she took in his appearance, "Don't do too much or else it will affect your muscles adversely. I don't want my baby boy to become depressed again so promise."

"Mom, I know. I am very careful and have asked the trainers permission. Can you get me some food while I take a shower?" Izuku replied calmly, lying so naturally as he believed it was for the best

* * *

'Why did I actually want to continue? I could have given it away. Is there some magic on the suit or is it my own desire leaking?' Izuku didn't what was happening; he had already found a trust worthy person but still continued with this foolish task

'I am so digging my own grave like this.' Izuku thought as the water cooled down his body and made him feel relaxed, the pain was gone and he could just keep his body in the water for hours as he felt so good

* * *

"Activating dormant genes"

Izuku was sleeping and didn't hear the words from the suit but once the change started his dreams became different.

Izuku was awake inside and found himself in a taller body as he looked down on the world below him.

'What's happening?' Izuku questioned as the body dived down like an eagle after its prey and crashed into someone

'Supergirl?'

"Hey, how is it going?"

Izuku finally realized whose body it was, he was inside Gilgamesh and he was attacking Supergirl for some reason.

"Gilgamesh! What's the big deal?" Supergirl pushed him away with force

"So things must have been going well with your friend. That Silver Banshee was delicious, how about you join in on a threesome?"

"You bastard, I will rip it off." Kara was disgusted with this man's antics already but he dared touch her best friend

Izuku didn't know what to feel about the things he just heard as he couldn't support them.

'I shouldn't judge as I don't know the full picture.'

Naruto laughed as he blocked her beam with his hand, "Is this all? I could take this in my sleep. A heat beam should be like this!"

Izuku had never seen this attack and saw a golden beam hit Kara in the chest; it dragged her along and burned with intense heat that everything round them was turning to ash.

Kara decide to become serious as he was causing harms to the city and to the citizens nearby, "You crazy bastard, I am taking you down."

She hit him with a concentrated beam that pushed him into a building while the armor seems to melt a bit but got repaired instantly.

"Now this is what I am talking about." Naruto said as he closed the distance between them and kicked her in the face but she blocked the kick

Naruto followed it with his left knee that she blocked with her left hand and continued with a head butt to her face.

The attack caused her pain as the nose was a delicate part and his attack packed a lot of power. He wasn't done as chains appeared from all directions to constrict her body and as she struggled, Naruto charged his power and rushed at her before stopping at the last moment, and gave her an uppercut that had its power amplified multiple times.

Kara was sent flying into the atmosphere from the attack and her brain was rattled, she was now feeling the danger and her instincts as a Kryptonian warrior were taking over and she put the words of Clark behind her mind as she intended to kill him.

Izuku was quiet as he watched the battle, it became really intense hand to hand session and he had already realized the reason before Kara did as he was watching from a safe position.

It was a training session for Supergirl as she wasn't used to fighting in the human world with her powers, she either held back too much or almost killed everyone.

'Why am I having this dream? The suit doesn't have this power as Gilgamesh doesn't need it. Why would he need to re watch his own memories like this?' Izuku questioned it but he couldn't believe what was coming to his mind

'No way can that be true, it must be the suit.'

* * *

"I wonder why you gave in so easily."

"Can we cut the bull shit phase Enchanty? I can't believe you made me do this, seriously. I can't believe there was such a way." Naruto muttered incredulously as he lay on the bed with the Enchantress, she was the woman known June Moone plus an ancient witch

They had met early on and had fights, had some fun and Naruto helped her by combining them both into one entity as there personalities were destroying each other.

It was the only way to save her so he did it with reluctance and then she blasted him away, and bounced.

The next time she appeared as a mix between them and it was not a good mixture as she enjoyed causing destruction, not bad as the witch but it was still horrifying as she let out eldritch abominations inside daycares or hospitals.

So he had tried to kill her many times but she was very strong and skilled with her powers, even the league had trouble with her as a team.

Now Naruto just realized she had been influencing him slowly into such thoughts where he decided to give away his suit to some kid that he thought was good enough, let himself get kidnapped and enjoy the show as they tried to find him and rescue him.

"Beloved, it's your fault. Why do you keep denying my love? Can't you see the truth with those eyes?"

'Naruto, I told you not stick inside the crazy. See here is a reason why you don't.' Kurama raged inside in an annoyed tone as they were stuck inside the eldritch domain

"If you play nice then I don't mind."

"I promise"

"Yeah, I knew that wasn't happening. Enough pleasure, let's play for real now." Naruto muttered with a smile as he was cloaked in his golden energy and Kurama's chakra along with nature's aura

The creatures of darkness screeched in pain and hate as they felt the light and energy emanating from him.

"Beloved is number one but you already know that fighting me inside this world is impossible so why don't you give in. We can start experimenting." Enchantress pressed on in a seductive on

"Naruto Uzumaki doesn't in giving up so why don't give up on making me give up." Naruto chuckled as he snapped his fingers and the place was filled with intense light that cleared away everything for miles

* * *

A.n hope you enjoyed and comment

This story is short and acts as a prequel to any future hero academia story with Izuku as mc that i end up writing.


End file.
